ufofandomcom-20200214-history
37th parallel north
37th parallel north is proposed by Chuck Zukowski to be a paranormal highway. Key points are , Spain's concentration of UFO activity,A catalogue of 200 type-I UFO events in Spain and Portugal (1976), by Vicente-Juan Ballester Olmos, p. 13 to , Turkey, to the "UFO highway" of the United States. 37th parallel north The following list are notable locations and events on the : 1976 UFO catalogue.]] ; Spain * , Coordinates 37°01′28.51″N, a burial mound called a . * , Coordinates: 37°22′38″N 5°59′13″W. A high concentration of UFO activity in Seville, as well as the year 1968 peaking the highest amount of UFO sightings, in Spain and Portugal, was reported in the Vicente Olmos 1976 UFO catalogue.Olmos (1976) p.80 ;Greece * , Coordinates: 37.9714°N 23.7265°E. , Greece * , Coordinates: 37°43′36.5″N 22°45′12.97″E. A "beehive tomb" on the Panagitsa Hill at , Greece. ;Italy * , , Coordinates 37°45.3′N 14°59.7′E. The borders of ten municipalities meet on the summit of Mount Etna, making this point one of the most complicated geopolitical multi-points anywhere in the northern hemisphere. * Osirian civilization, encompassing the . * Possibly an Underwater Stonehenge-style rock found in the Mediterranean Sea: Monolith may have served as a 'lighthouse' 10,000 years ago. It was found 37 miles (60km) off the coast of Sicily. It sits within the +/- one range of the 37th parallel.Underwater ‘Stonehenge’ Monolith Found Off The Coast Of Sicily, Sits On The 37th Parallel! ;Turkey * , Coordinates 37°23′06″N 27°15′23″E. Had the Didymaion, a temple and oracle of Apollo * Göbekli Tepe, Coordinates 37°13′23″N 38°55′21″E * , Coordinates 37°58′54″N 38°44′28″E ; Iraq See also * , Coordinates 36°21′34″N 43°09′10″E. Located at , one of the . * , Coordinates 36°5′53.49″N 43°19′43.57″E ; China * or Qarqan river, Coordinates 37.504568 N, 85.865987 E. Travels through the of the ancient Uiger civilization. Uiger is claimed to be the primary colony of Mu.Mysterious Celtic Mummies of the Gobi, 2013 by Philip Coppens ; Republic of Korea * , South Korea, Coordinates: 37°34′N 126°58′E ;Japan * , Coordinates 37°35′53″N 140°04′32″E. Worst volcanic disaster in recent Japanese history, with similarities to the . is a located in . Compare (Epicenter 38.322°N 142.369°E) effects on (Coordinates: 37°46′N 140°28′E). ;United States The following is a list of notable paranormal sightings and significant sites in the United States along the UFO highway: * Area 51, Coordinates 37°14′06″N 115°48′40″W * , New Mexico, Coordinates: 36°49′20″N 107°59′34″W * , Coordinates: 36°56′22″N 106°59′23″W. Alleged underground base (Dulce Base) of human/alien joint operations. * , Kentucky, Coordinates 37.8928°N 85.9747°W * , Coordinates 36°59′56″N 109°02′43″WFour Corners USA Marker Discovered to be off by 2.5 Miles! * in Joplin, Missouri, Coordinates: 37°5′3″N 94°30′47″W. A light that appears at "Devil's Promenade" on the border between southwestern Missouri and northeastern Oklahoma, west of . See also sighted in Arbyrd and (Coordinates: 36°8′0″N 90°9′36″W) * , (Coordinates:37°42′4.35″N, 121°55′22.21″W) UFO highway The UFO highway, also known as the paranormal highway, is a theory developed by Chuck Zukowski who has cataloged UFO sightings, cattle mutilations, and notable sites along the 37th (north) parallel in the United States.Paranormal Highway Of America (Part 1); The Unexplained Files Episode (Aug 2014) Zukowski's theory and investigations are detailed in Ben Mezrich's The 37th Parallel. American author of nonfiction Ben Mezrich details Chuck Zukowski's efforts to track paranormal activity along the UFO highway, in his book, "The 37th Parallel: The Secret Truth Behind America's UFO Highway. Microchip engineer and sheriff’s deputy Chuck Zukowski is obsessed with tracking down UFO reports in Colorado. He even takes the family with him on weekend trips to look for evidence of aliens. But this innocent hobby takes on a sinister urgency when Zukowski learns of mutilated livestock—whose exsanguination is inexplicable by any known human or animal means.The 37th Parallel: The Secret Truth Behind America's UFO Highway (2016), by Ben Mezrich See also * UFO hotspots References External links * , on Wikipedia * 2017 ~ Mysteries of the 37th Parallel ~ Earthquakes ~ Navel of the Earth ~ Communication and Unity Among Men ~ UFOs? (Nov 2014), by raphael * The Mystery of the ‘37th Parallel Line‘ | World Truth.TV * Alternative Thinking 37 * 37 Enigma Category:Ufology Category:37th parallel n